I Come for You
by Special Wings
Summary: If you are the ocean, I'll be the sky. Because Byakuran tired of all the games and started losing himself. Fortunately, one Sawada Tsunayoshi came for him, saving him from himself.


_You'll be the ocean and I'll be the sky…_

_Embracing both of our world_

Byakuran Gesso did not really appreciate life whether it was his own or others. He thought life just as a game for he only lived for entertainment. He was alone in this life, or so he thought. His family was never there for him. He scoffed at the thought of family. Huh, like he even knew that concept. As a son of a high ranking couple in society, he was just treated as a trophy, a doll to be shown. In his world, he only knew the strong people would strive and the weak would be eaten. He only knew how to use people. It was use or be used. Backstabbing, betrayal were common things. He could only rely on his own and others were only pawns to be used.

Games made everything in his life more interesting. It made him think, made his heart race, gave him ambitions to win-and he always played to win-gave him more entertainment in life, gave him more reason to live. He was a genius, so of course he was also good at games, especially mind games. Often, it was an easy win which bored and disappointed him. He loved challenges and until now nothing really challenged him. He stood alone at the top. He was getting tired, tired of being alone. Deep inside his heart, without his conscious mind realizing, he craved for someone else. He felt empty. His heart ached for something-_someone_-but he did not understand the feeling. He did not understand that he was feeling lonely. He was tired walking in the dark path alone. He needed someone to be there for him and walked with him.

Dark, murky, and vast ocean, that was him. No one really knew about him. He was mysterious and kept everyone away from him. At first glance, he was only a guy who always smiled and had an obsession for marshmallows. Behind those smiles, there was something darker. It was always raging storm and heavy rain in his world. He had a raging temper and a cold mind, only thinking about his own goal. He would think about mischievous and even cruel plan on his mind, thinking about which new game he would play later, the one who would give him more challenge. He played with people's lives and feelings. After all, some drama would make everything more entertaining for him.

All those games and backstabbings were driving him insane. He was losing control fast. He held on a thin line to stay sane in this crazy world. He needed saving, needed someone to reach out to him, to be there for him, to be a challenge to him, to be his equal. He needed a friend who did not judge him and accepted him for all of him. He needed light in his dark world. Still, he did not know these things were what he needed. Nobody taught him love or friendship. He also did not know the concept of kindness and how people could act only because of compassion. Perhaps, there was a reason behind his addiction to marshmallows. Perhaps he missed something 'sweet' and 'soft' in his life, something that could make him smile in content, smile because small and perhaps insignificant things. Just simple sweet moments in life, not bittersweet moments of revenge and trampling down on others he always felt. He did not even feel any more a feeling of accomplishment after winning. He was winning too much.

He did not know nor did he understand the good side of this world. The brighter side of his life, the side of ocean that full of life, always there giving life. He learnt only by experiences and his experience only told him the dark side. Fortunately, God finally answered his prayer, something that he unconsciously always wished for without he, himself, even realized. Someone would come for him. Someone would teach him all those things he missed. Someone would save him from himself. His life would change for better. Because one Sawada Tsunayoshi finally came into his life.

_…If you believe in me, I will come…_

_...Saving you, staying by your side…_

If Byakuran Gesso was the ocean, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the sky, a vast and accepting sky. He was not from the same world of Byakuran. However, later on he was dragged into that dark world, a world full of deceit and lies. But still, he kept the kindness he had. He reached out for anyone that needed help, and Byakuran was one of them. When everyone brushed off Byakuran and thought him just some psycho and a madman, Tsunayoshi stopped and looked deeper into the ocean that was Byakuran. He searched through the white haired man's eyes, looking at his soul. His soul was crying out to Tsunayoshi. He knew what it cried out for, a real friend.

Tsuna knew that Byakuran's deceit and games was his way of protecting himself, a way to keep on living. He could also see how the man slowly losing himself. That's why, one day, when he had a meeting with the cunning man alone, in the safety of his office-he was not afraid that the other man would backstab him or attack him, not when he could see that the man still wanted to indulge more on the game and when he was kind of tired of those things-Tsuna decided to talk about it.

"Byakuran," he called out.

"Mmm, what Tsunayoshi-kun?" replied the man as he put a marshmallow to his mouth.

"I've already come for you," said Tsuna, looking at the Gesso's heir seriously and with understanding.

Byakuran opened his closed eyes and tilted his head. "What do you mean, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"To save you, to be there for you," replied Tsuna bluntly.

Byakuran's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What game are you playing, Tsunayoshi?" he said maliciously.

"None. I'm not playing any. It's not my hobby and I know you are tired of games. So just drop it all, Byakuran." Brown eyes stared at Byakuran's with great intensity, showing understanding and acceptance.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about," Byakuran said in barely hidden venom.

"You'll be the ocean and I'll be the sky. Both of us can embrace the world. No need to take the world by yourself." Tsuna said in a calm and soothing voice.

Byakuran could feel his rage coming to the surface. "I said that I don't understand what you're talking about, Tsunayoshi. Stop talking in riddle." he said impatiently.

"I only talk about simple things, Byakuran. I'm extending my hands for you now. I'll walk with you on that dark path. I've come for you to save you and stay by your side," Tsuna still kept his calm.

Violet eyes gave a serious hard look at the brunet. "Are you talking about an alliance?"

"No," denied the brunet, "I'm asking for more than that, I'm asking for your friendship."

Byakuran scoffed. "Friendship? What nonsense are you talking about? I don't know that thing."

"That's why I'll teach you. Don't hide behind those games. I'm here. I'm ready to walk the dark path with you. I'll be your guide through the darkness. I'll be the challenge for you. If you don't want to step down, then I'll be the one who go up. I'll stand beside you at the top. Isn't it lonely to stand alone?" Tsuna asked with sincerity. Byakuran wanted to snap at him, but the sincerity made him stop. Instead, the words made him think.

'Lonely? Is that what I am feeling? Friendship, is that what I want?' he thought to himself.

"Don't lose at your own game, Byakuran. Don't lose to yourself. Don't lose yourself." Tsuna continued, waking Byakuran from his thoughts. There was support in his voice. Tsuna could see that Byakuran was finally starting to listen to him. Byakuran looked at Tsuna, feeling lost.

"Don't be afraid to lose your grip. There is me who will give you strength to carry on. Like what I said before, you're the ocean, I am the sky. If it is not enough, you are the ocean and I'll be the sea. Wherever you may go I will be there. For I know, that you will also be there for me. Don't hold for fickle things like games, because I'll be your grip to the world. I'll remind you to be yourself, to not lose yourself. It's already time for the former winter to change into another spring. The winter has been too long. So, why don't you let go?" Tsuna asked with a soft smile and open arms.

At first Byakuran just stared at Tsuna in silence, then he felt wetness on his face. He brought his hand to his face. 'Eh? Tears?' thought Byakuran dazedly. Tsuna who saw the tears, gave him a sad smile, then pulled out Byakuran to his arms, lending his shoulder to cry on. That day, after so many years Byakuran finally understood what he really wanted and needed. After that day, the storm became the calm storm that only rage on something that threatened his loved ones and the rain became calm soothing rain.

_Remember, I will always come for you_

_Because you are the ocean and I am the sky_


End file.
